


I'll make a Warbler out of you

by CatelynTsukino



Category: Glee, Mulan (1998)
Genre: Gen, Songfic, the warblers are trying, this is silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-29
Updated: 2017-12-29
Packaged: 2019-02-23 15:07:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13192686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatelynTsukino/pseuds/CatelynTsukino
Summary: Instead of prompting Blaine to sing 'My Dark Side', the Warblers actually prepared something for him.





	I'll make a Warbler out of you

**Author's Note:**

> Of course, I don't own Glee or Mulan

"C'mon Blaine", Sebastian said with a smirk. "Put this blazer on. Let's live the old times."

Reluctantly, Blaine put the blazer on. Hunter grinned. "We made something for you. We hope you enjoy it."

A sound of people marching began. Blaine frowned. Hunter grinned again and took a step closer to him.

_Let's get down to business_   
_To defeat New Directions_

Sebastian took a step forward and sang.

_Did they send me Hummels_   
_When I asked for Andersons?_

That part hurt Blaine a little, but he had to forgive it. He knew too well that Sebastian didn't like Kurt.

Hunter and Sebastian sang the next part together.

_You're the saddest singer I've ever met_   
_And you can bet before we're through_   
_Mister, I'll make a Warbler out of you_

Jeff, Thad and Nick moved loser to Sebastian, smiling as they sang the next part.

_Tranquil as a forest_   
_No bullying allowed_   
_Once you find your home_   
_You will be welcomed_   
_You're are a very talented singer_   
_But you are in the wrong club_   
_Somehow I'll make a Warbler out of you_

All the Warblers joined the trio to sing the chorus.

_Be a Warbler_   
_We must be talented, great and lyrical_   
_Be a Warbler_   
_With all the beauty of a sexy blazer_   
_Be a Warbler_   
_With all the melody of a great musical_   
_Dancing under the dark side of the moon_

Blaine smiled. This was a funny parody of that Mulan song.

Sebastian went to Blaine's side and put a hand on his shoulder.

_Time is racing toward us_   
_Till Sectionals arrives_   
_Join your old friends_   
_And together, we'll win_

Hunter pointed a finger to Blaine's face, grinning while he sang.

_You're not good enogh to come back_   
_So pack up go home you're through_   
_How could I make a Warbler out of you_

The Warblers sang the chorus again. This time, however, Blaine joined them.

_Be a Warbler_   
_We must be talented, great and lyrical_   
_Be a Warbler_   
_With all the beauty of a sexy blazer_   
_Be a Warbler_   
_With all the melody of a great musical_   
_Dancing under the dark side of the moon_

___Be a Warbler_   
_We must be talented, great and lyrical_   
_Be a Warbler_   
_With all the beauty of a sexy blazer_   
_Be a Warbler_   
_With all the melody of a great musical_   
_Dancing under the dark side of the moon_

Blaine laughed and clapped. "This was awesome, guys. Since when you do parodies?"

Sebastian smirked. "Since we are trying to get you back, Blainers."


End file.
